koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Chi You
Chi You is a Chinese mythological figure who is famous for his physical brutality. There are several accounts of his description in myths, but in one of them he is known for his rebellion against the Yellow Emperor (as in some cases, Chi You was also the name of an opposing tribe). After his death, a tree grew where his blood was splattered. The leaves would turn crimson as autumn came, which was also called the grudge of Chi You. He is also occasionally attributed to red flags for a similar reason. According to Records of the Grand Historian, Shi Huangdi worshiped him as a god of war. Koei's Chinese inspired titles often name him in strong items, armor, or weaponry. This page seeks to include the instances when he has physically appeared in the games. Role in Games Fengshen Yanyi Chi You is heralded as the supreme god of destruction in Fengshen Yanyi. He wields the power to destroy all life. When the ancient war between light and darkness concluded, Chi You was placed into a deep slumber in another dimension. Da Ji prides herself as the deity's prophet and spends the majority of the game's story planning for Chi You's awakening. She works together with her sisters to instigate a lengthy and bloody war for their ritual sacrifice to Chi You. She hoped to use the deity to obliterate the human and mystic realms and usher in a new age for demons. In the climax of the war, Taigong Wang and company attempt to foil her plans by defeating her in combat. Mortally wounded yet determined, Da Ji chooses to sacrifice herself to Chi You's altar. Her malevolent spirit is enough to invoke his awakening. Taigong Wang and company face Chi You within his dimension. After a grueling battle, they weaken the deity and induce him back to his slumber. The final fight to prevent Chi You's genocide later becomes common knowledge for loyal subjects of the new empire. Harukanaru Toki no Naka de He is considered a mighty vengeful spirit in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki. Armed with his seven different weapons, he haunts the modern and parallel worlds in multiple timelines. Chi You desires to only fight strong opponents and immediately leaves in disgust if his foes are weaker than him. The player will need to defeat him if they wish to obtain the fifth weapons for their party. Fighting Style For his Fengshen Yanyi appearance, Chi You is a powerful boss who can easily kill weak party members. Since he has no elemental weaknesses, the party will need to use brute force to defeat him. Close ranged fighters need to be careful of his area of effect counterattack, as it may wound nearby allies. His greatest threat for completionists are his group spells, which may either cripple the party with poison or drain a third of their life. Characters with healing or chi magic can help support characters low on health or levels. His Haruka form is an optional boss, but he may be one of the most resilient enemies in the game. He constantly negates positive status effects in exchange for his whittling spell. The party will constantly experience drops in their attack and defense, leaving them open targets for his powerful group attack. Low defense characters will struggle to withstand even his normal attacks, and slow characters will frequently miss him. The player is strongly advised to rely on magic and special abilities to defeat him. It may help to bring Ryouma or Chinami for their special abilities. Chinese Mythology Gallery Chiyou-haurka5kazahanaki.jpg|Harukanaru Tokinonakade 5 Kazahanaki screenshot Chiyou-100manninharuka.gif|Wood Chiyou in 100man-nin no Harukanaru Tokinonakade Category:Fengshen Yanyi Characters Category: Neoromance Glossary